digital monks
by munkfeavor76
Summary: When Brittany tries to Simone's computer in the lab something goes very wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Digital monk:**

**When Brittany tries to Simone's computer in the lab something goes very wrong**

"**Come on Éleanor I need the computer!" yelled Brittany. **

"**What could you need the computer for so** badly that, is **so** important, that you cannot possibly wait for me to finish my homework" Eleanor yelled back. Brittany looked at her sister with a pleading look on her face.

"I-I need to buy a dress for a date with Alvin". Brittany pouted

"This date with Alvin is when exactly" questioned Eleanor. "At the end of the week" Brittany folded her arms and pouted once again. Jeanette walked in to the living room. Brittany turned around to Jeanette.

"Jeanette tells your sister to get off the computer and go some where else". Jeanette did not want to argue with either of her sister's.

"Ellie why don't you use the school's computer or the library"? Eleanor stood up "I can't, for one the schools closed down for the holidays". "Two the library has been packed for weeks and you need to put yourself on a list, just to get in, and I had my name on the list, but some one exchanged my name with theirs". She said yelling at the top of her lungs. "I also have not had time to do my home work because of hockey practice". _**"So you tell me where I can do my home work?**_ Brittany just looked at youngest sister," OK you don't have to yell Ellie I got it". I got it. Brittany leaned over and whispered in to Jeanette's ear god she must be raging. Ellie turned around "I heard that! And no, I am not ragging I am pissed! I am just under lots of stress" she huffed! "_**Get out"! **_By this time Ellie was breathing heavily her face was beat red with anger. "OK. OK. We will go wont we jean". At that point, jean was actually hiding Behind Brittany, and Brittany was backing away from her youngest sister. "Why don't we just go over to the boy's house and use their computer?" Jeanette said. "Maybe we can get Theodore to calm her down".

So Brittany and Jeanette went over to the boy's house. "I forgot my jacket," Jeanette said "well were not going back to get it with Ellie being that mad. Com on Jeanette it's a short walk it will be fine," Brittany said. "Well okay jean said but if I get a cold you can deal with Ellie, and Miss Miller".

As Jeanette and Brittany walked up Dave's snow, covered driveway Brittany heard a little chuckle. When she turned to see where the laughter was coming from, a snowball hit her. "Ha Alvin you're going to get it" she yelled. As Brittany reach for a pile of snow, a snowball by Simon hit Jeanette. Next, thin the girls knew they a snowball fight in sewed. Alvin and Simon hit behind the snow wall and the girls hid behind Dave's car. Brittany looked at Jeanette with a devious smile. "Hey I have an idea," Brittany said. So Jeannette ran over behind the front fence. Then she ran to the front gate. While running she went to doge a snow ball and tripped. Alvin started to laugh and was hit buy Brittany's snowball. Alvin and Simon threw a couple more snowballs. "OK I quit I give up I give up" Brittany said. However, Alvin did not want to quit. So Brittany and Jeanette made a run for the front door. Brittany dogged few more of Alvin's snowballs. As Brittany got to the front door, Theodore opened the door, and several snowballs pummeled him as Jeanette ran past him. Theodore just sat there and blinked in shock.

Once in the house Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore sat in the living room warming up. Dave walked in to the living room with a tray of hot coco for everyone "Here you go".As Dave handed the hot cops of coco, Alvin Simon and Brittany looked at Theodore and apologized for covering him with snow. "Well", Simon began, "what brings you over here". "Well I was wondering if I could borrow one of yours computers for ah some homework"? "Ellie is using our computer the school is closed down for the holidays and I did not sign up at the library so"…"Well t hats fine with me if that's fine with the boys". Brittany looked over at the boys. All three nodded their heads in agreement. "Fine by me" Alvin stated. "Me too" said Theodore. She looked at Simon. "I will go set it up" he said.

SORRY, IT SHORT PLEASES REVIEW also if any one would like to give tips or ideas it would be appreciated thanks. I also have corrected the spelling and grammar errors I hope I did not miss nay thing. Also thank you to the person who gave their opinion I did what you suggested hopefully this makes more sense the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Digital monk: chapter 2 oops wrong button.

Simon went to check the computer to see if it still worked. Brittany turned to Theodore batting her eyes and giving him the sweetest look she could possibly give him.

Theodore could do me a favor please. Jeanette decided to finish her sentence c-could you go to our house and calm Eleanor down for us please.

Maybe you could bake her some of your best cookies Brittany asked. Theodore looking at them knowing that if they are asking him to calm her down they must have really pissed her off. Well I guess so he said what did you say or do to make her so mad. I asked her if I could use the computer Brittany said,

"Well that does not sound like Ellie at all. I do not know if I can help if you made her that mad-". "Theodore Theodore, sweet, sweet, Theodore she can never be mad at you" said Brittany. "Well alright I will go and make her some of my special cookies. The kind of cookies that make her smile" he said. "Great it's settled then" Brittany said.

Just then Simon walked in ok Brittany everything is set. If you have any problems (glared at Alvin) just come find me and may be I can help okay Simon said, and keep Alvin away from the computer he broke it last time. So Simon turned to Jeanette well it likes like is just us two. What you say I take you down stairs and we can work on my latest project. What do you mean cant Alvin come Jeanette said no he said with a irritated look the last time he came down stairs he trashed my lab remember oh yeah I forgot. Sorry.

So Alvin decided to go up stairs and read some comics or so everyone thought. What he really was doing was spying on Brittany.

Common Jeanette lets go and work on some of my newest projects. I think you will like those lots.

"Jean do you guys have a web cam"? "No I don thing so she said".

As Simon walked down stairs, he reaches over and hit the power switch. While walking down stairs slowly his lab came to life. Simon led Jeanette over to HIS computer. As Simon started up the instant messenger, he started to explain to Jeanette.

Okay I have discovered a new way to commutate instead of just talking or seeing the other person, we now can have a new demotion of viewing the other person. Jeanette looked at Simon. So how can we test this Jeanette asked? W"Elle we can go to your house and set this up on your computer what do you say"? Jeanette looks at him well okay she said sheepishly. .

Twenty minutes later Simon and Jeanette stepped into her living room. Theodore and Eleanor were on the couch discussing the events of the day. She turned to Theodore and thanked him for the cookies. While sitting o the couch Eleanor and Theodore noticed Simon and Jeanette had came in. Eleanor and Theodore said hi. Simon and Jeanette walked over to the computer. Simon started to set up the equipment to the chipeets computer.

Okay Jeanette lets go back over to my house and I will show how this works.

A few minutes later, Simon and Jeanette walked back to the lab.

Okay jean here is how it works. Suddenly he turns on the web cam and microphone. When Simon and Jeanette looked onto the computer screen, they saw Eleanor and Theodore sitting on the couch all over each other. .

"Oh, my god I can't believe my sister kissing your bother". Yeah neither can I. Simon chuckled a little.

Mean while Alvin snuck down stairs.

Ah, ha I caught you he yelled to Brittany. ""Ahhh"" Brittany screamed.

When Brittany screamed, she accidentally knocked over her bottle of water onto the computer. Suddenly the computer started to make funny noises. The computer started to make zapping and popping noises and then it burnt out.

"Ha Alvin"! She yelled.

Brittany turned around she had a very angered look on her face. Alvin now look what you have done, Dave will be mad at me. No he wont Alvin said. "It's my fault I will let Dave yell at me ok don't worry". Oh Dave I broke the computer. ALVIN! Dave yelled. No computer or TV until you buy a new computer got it he said. Got it Alvin yelled. Alvin looked at Brittany cool I wanted a new computer any ways. I will just ask Simon to build me one instead of Dave buying one. Well what will do to get my homework done now she asked Alvin?

Alvin tapped his finger on his chin then he snapped his fingers. I have it he said. We will just use Simon computer in his lab. But didn't Dave just say you could not use the computer until you bought a new one Brittany said. Yeah but he only meant this computer stated Alvin pointing to the desktop in the living room.

So Brittany and Alvin went to the basement door. Brittany looked at Alvin why are we not just walking into his lab Brittany said.

Well do you remember the accident with his time machine Alvin asked her?

"Yes" she said.

Well he put a lock on the door Alvin said. And "I have to pick the lock."

Alvin reached in to his pockets and pulled out some picks. In two seconds, he opened the lock. Alvin gave the quiet signal then turned to face the basement stairs. As we started to walk carefully downstairs, we could hear talking, it was Simon and jean, and he was explaining his experiment to her.

So Simon began now that we know that we can see and hear everything on the other end we can begin our experiment. So Simon called Eleanor and explained everything. Now that Eleanor has Theo standing on the 3d scanner, we can begin. Simon clicked a few buttons on his computer suddenly a 3d picture of Theodore came across to the other platform. Wow Jeanette said he looks so real just like Theodore. Why thank you jean I tried to make this as real as possible, so that you would think he was actually in the room. Suddenly Simon heard a noise and turned around only to see Alvin and Brittany standing there right behind them. What do you think you are doing in hear! Simon yelled. Well Brittany began Alvin destroyed the computer up stairs and, Simon cut her off YOU let him touch the computer he questioned. Well no, she said.

I was working on my homework, he surprised me, and next thing I knew the computer was broken.

I surprised her and when I did, it scared her, she knocked over her bottle of water, and I told Dave that did it. Simon smiled at his older brother.

Well I suppose you need my computer to finish you homework. Homework is more important than an experiment just let me shut down the experiment and. Brittany jumped over and hugged Simon and bumped into Jeanette. Jeanette fell into the computers keyboard. Next thing they knew there was a flash of light. Meanwhile over at the girl's house.

Theodore I am going to go into the kitchen and get us a sandwich okay stay right there Ellie said. Okay he said.

When Ellie came back into the room, all she could see was a brilliant flash of light and Theodore was gone from the room.

THEODORE! She screamed.

Eleanor heard from upstairs is everything okay dear. Ellie did not respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.**

Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette awoke to find them selves in a long dimly lit corridor with glass doors. After Simon and Jeanette found and placed theirs glasses back on their

faces, Jeanette looked at Simon with frightened look in her eyes. Simon where are we? Were in my computer I believe thanks to Alvin he said. As they walked around, they noticed each

door had writing on them. One door had network written on it. It had what looked to be a lock on it. Each door had other words written on it, internet, my computer, this door was slightly

ajar and when no one was paying any attention to Alvin, he decided to slip a way in to that peculiar room.

While walking around in this dimly lit, room Alvin noticed some filing cabinets. Cabinet marked music so Alvin decided to look through the files. Simon has been writing music. Alvin thought

to him self-Alvin just shrugged it off. Then he noticed another set of files marked Jeanette hum thought I wonder what's in here lets just take a look shall we. AS Alvin looked through

Simon's file he herd the doorknob turning only to her some one some one voice behind it "he must bee in here". As Alvin hurried, he found the file that he wanted and placed it under his

hoodie.

"What do you think you are doing "? Alvin jumped and the sound of his younger brother voice. "Looking for some answers ". Alvin answered sheepishly. "Well you won't find them in here".

Simon stated rhetorically. With that, Simon and Alvin both jumped at the sound of Jeanette's voice. "He wont find what Simon," she questioned quizzically. Simon standing in front of the

cabinet markers, n-nonthing he said nervously. Alvin leaned into Simon right ear, "you still haven't told her how you feel" Ignoring Alvin question for the moment, hey girls can you step out

the door for a moment I need to talk to Alvin privately so Brittany and Jeanette stepped out the door with out question. Simon turned around and looked at Alvin you had better put back

what you had found or I am going to kill you. Alvin sunk his head down knowing that Simon would if he found any thing out.

When Alvin and Simon stepped out, they found both of the girls looking at different doors. Jeanette was looking at the door with marked programs running. She peeked in to see what

liked icons running round and into each other she chuckled a little and closed the door. Brittany on the other hand opened the internet door and stepped through the door.

As the rest of the group followed her into the room they noticed a brightly lit room this was different for the rest of the computer. The room was brightly lit like in a doctor's office. Jeanette

noticed a window with a monitor sitting on a wall. She walked over to it staring at for a moment. Simon walked over and tapped the screen. Words popped up on the screen.

How many in your party?

Where would like to go?

Alvin ran over along with Brittany. Hey, si what's up with this? Alvin questioned. Therefore, with out thinking Alvin typed in the number four and the name of his school. Four ids's were

printed out.

Alvin what do you think you are doing? Simon responded leaving Alvin retorted.

Alvin walked over to the door that opened unexpectedly. When they got to the door they noticed what looked like a road with funny looking convertibles the girls looked Alvin and

shrugged and climbed in to the car and left.

Meanwhile… back at the girl's house Eleanor was freaking out.

"Oh my god! She was freaking out. Theodor!

I am going to kill him. I know Simon is so careful she thought to her self but he really screwed up this time. Eleanor left for the boy's house, but when she got there, no one was home not

Simon nor Alvin and her sisters were gone as well. Therefore, she decided to check the basement. She was quite surprised to see that the basement was open, its never open she

thought to her self. Not sense Alvin trashed his lab. Downstairs she noticed everything was still on and running this was not like Simon to leave thing running especially experiments she

knew him that well. So she ran back home to check her computer.

Eleanor got home starting messing with her and her sister's pc she noticed that what looked like a green icon moving around her screen I wonder what that could be.

Back in the net car Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette finally got to where they wanted to be. Well Alvin got to where they wanted to be.

Why are we here Alvin? Simon questioned well si I wanted to see what the school looked like. Alvin we hate school Brittany stated why you would take us here. Let's go Britt Alvin grabbed

her hand and away they went running in to the school. Simon looked at Jeanette why do not I like the fact that he is rushing into the school this cant be good.

* * *

**Ok I am leaving the story off at this point because of two reasons. Reason one I am borrowing someone else's pc. Two I need a little help with my story my notes were destroyed with my pc and I had not printed them out yet, so any ideas to help me out? Just pm to me please also I do have ideas but more would be appreciated. I usually don't give my opinion but I really don't like this chapter I think it could have been better. And I do apologize for the spelling and gramer Also please review I need the motivation this time around. It will help thanks. Please review please !!**


	4. Chapter 4 Trying not to fail

_**Digital Monks chapter 4 Trying not to fail. **_

_**I apologize of the lateness of this I had promised this to be done earlier, sorry. To all that have read my story, I thank you for taking time to read this and giving me tips. I do reread the reviews; I am improving. Once again, I "thank you" now read on! In addition, please rearview!**_

_Alvin and Brittany ran into the school as quickly as they possibly could. The school was not quite, what they had expected. At first seemed there was no one. It was quite and eerie, but as they walked through the school, they slowly picked up different, eerie noises. Some sounded like tapping or whispers' in the night and coming form all directions. The hallways were dark lights flickered as if the school had been attacked or something. _

"_Mau be we should just leave," said Brittany. _

_Alvin never said a word he just kept walking…_

"_Ugh this is creepy, Alvin lets get out of here," she said in a whisper._

"_No" Alvin responded._

"_Then why are we here". She said in an annoyed voice. _

"_I want to change my grades so that I could stay on the basketball team.", "Don't you want to stay on the cheer squad"? Alvin asked. _

"_Well yeah I could use some better grades," she said._

"_Well let's get going before Mr. and Ms. Goody two shoes arrive" Alvin said. _

_Brittany chuckled a little. _

_While Alvin and Brittany checking all of the doors. Simon and Jeanette came in through the front doors. They two did not expect to see the school in such shape. Jeanette seemed a little creped out, hiding behind Simon as they walked. Alvin, who had spotted Simon and Jeanette, ran over to Brittany and grabbed her hand. _

"_This way before they spot us, they will ruin everything," Alvin whispered to Brittany as they went running down and dark hall. _

"_Alvin"! Simon started to yell for his older brother. "Brittany"! Jeanette called out. There obviously hiding form us Simon thought to him self. They continued to walk down the hall._

"_May be they are hiding in the bathroom," Jeanette said with a worrisome look on her face. _

"_No they are playing a game with us, and it's Alvin leading the way trust me". Simon pulled his glasses off his face to clean them with his shirt. _

"_We have to find them before they do something I will regret later". "Com on"! _

_Simon grabbed Jeanette's hand. She stated to blush lightly. However, it went unnoticed by Simon._

"_Simon" "yes Jean"?_

"_What do you think these passes are for"? She questioned. _

"_I believe that they will allow us to go form place to place and that they let us in certain areas". "Oh" is all she could say. ._

_While Alvin and Brittany were playing, hide and seek with his younger brother, and her oldest sister. Alvin and Brittany both kept darting from door to door and hallway to hallway trying to avoid Simon and Jeanette. Unfortunately, Simon and Jeanette found the one place Alvin did not want them to end up. _

_They had found the computer lab. _

"_Hey lets check out the computer lab Simon". "Sounds good" He replied. _

_Once in the lab Simon and Jeanette both found them selves thinking about how real the lab felt, for a digital look alike of their school. Alvin and Brittany had finally found the computer lab however to discover that Simon and Jeanette were in it already. Alvin pulled out what looked like a touch pad and wrote. I need you to distract them. Get them to come out of the lab and distract them some how please. "Any questions". He handed her the pad and pen. Yes why me. Alvin replied because you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Brittany' melted into a puddle of pink goo. Alvin noticed this and took advantage of this, knocked on the door, ran and hid were Simon and Jeanette could not see him. When Brittany came to, she found Simon and Jeanette standing over her. Brittany realize what was going on she decided to play it to the hilt. With not saying a word, she pointed down the hall. Simon looked at her and said "Alvin' in a worried expression. Jeanette had a worried looked on her face. The worry was for her sister she wanted to say with her sister but Simon grabbed her hand and rushed down the hall to look for Alvin. _

_Meanwhile Alvin dashed in to the lab. In the lab, zipping around Alvin was looking for his and Brittany's file. He had found them both. He zipped over to the desk grabbed a pen and started to change his grenades. He changed his and Brittany's F to a D, his D's to C's and so on. He did this just so that he would not draw too much attention to their grades. He quickly ran out to Brittany. He asked, "Where were Simon and Jeanette"? Brittany responded buy pointing in the direction that they ran. _

_Simon and Jeanette got to and intersection of a hall way they stopped to look for Alvin. The lights started to flicker and started to make buzzing and crackling noises._

"_Simon what is going on" Jeanette said in a shaky voice. _

_Simon studied his surroundings. _

"_OH NO"! He yelled 'WE HAVE TO FIND ALVIN AND BRITTANY'! "NOW" Jeanette looked back at him. _

"_Why' she questioned. _

"_If I am right the schools computer is crashing and if we are here when it crashed were finished! "Oh no" whispered. They ran back to where Brittany was lucky they were still there. _

"_Lets go"! "Now'! He yelled to Alvin and Brittany. As they ran past them and down the hall, the halls began to rumble and shake. A loud eerie moan came from down the hall they came from. _

"_Time to bail" said Alvin. _

"_Why didn't I think of that" Simon said smartly. _

_Brittany rolled her eyes. When they got to the door, the lights above the door were red. Alvin tried the doors anyway. "They won't open" Alvin yelled. _

"_Oh no" Brittany yelled "oh god" what do we do?" Jeanette said in a panic state. _

"_Just relax" Simon said Brittany spun her head around._

"_Relax!" "You want us to relax! There are creepy noises coming from all around us, and you want us to relax!" Alvin put his hand on her shoulders. Alvin started to rub her shoulders and in his most soothing voice, he said. "Come on just relax. Take some slow deep breaths" Brittany felt her eyelids starting to drop. Brittany came out of her dreary state to hear Jeanette yelled. "What about the math lab"?_

"_For the math hall," Jeanette said. Jeanette tries to open the math door, only to find that she was unable to open the as well. _

"_What about music room"? Brittany yelled. They started to run down the hall and stuff started to fall down for the ceiling. Dust was flying in the air vents falling out of the walls. Lights were flickering off and on. Clocks were falling off the walls. The boys and girls spun around when they herd what sounded like a hollow metal pipes falling in the distance. Everyone spin back around when the wall flew from the left to right with something large and brown, penetrating through the other side of the other wall. _

"_What the world was that?" Simon said _

"_Don't know and don't want to find out," Brittany said running in the other direction. Large pieces of cement started to fall. "The ceiling is crumbling lets make a run for the gym" Alvin said. As they started to run for the gym, Alvin pulled out the digital pad that he had in his pocket. "Where did you get that?" Simon questioned_

"_In the car, in the glove box" Alvin retorted. _

"_Let me see that "Simon grabbed the touch pad from Alvin's hands. _

_Bach at the Millers residence poor Theodore was still wondering around the computer, and Eleanor finally realized that green icon was. Theodore! Eleanor exclaimed. Then she picked up her a headset /mic plugged them in hoping to see if she could hear him or that, he could hear her. All she wanted right now was to hear his voice and see his face. She would do anything to bee with Theodore once again. _

"_Theodore"! She yelled in the mic. Poor Theo fell to floor and covered his ears. _

"_Ouch, Ellie that hurts' my ears" _

_Eleanor herds Theodore say this, which made her quite ecstatic to hear his voice that made her, yell even more. _

"_Teddy bar is that you oh Theodore" squealed desiring to hear him once again. _

"_Eleanor where are you, I can't find any body any where. Come quickly please" this made her wince in agony even more. SHe knew she could not yell back because it would hurt his ears. She took a couple of deep breaths to relax her self. Once calm, she told Theodore. "Okay one, you are in a computer. Okay "_

"_Two you are in my computer" "oh he said that explains why your name was on a door" Once he said that she had a confused look on her face. _

"_Eleanor, call Simon get me out of here". "I'm scared"_

* * *

_Now that they were in to the gym, they had to figure out how to leave the gym._

"_Now what, brainaiac" Alvin said. _

_Simon was looking at the digital pad. He noticed a red icon flashing._

"_What's this?" Simon said._

"_Don't know but hit that icon it might do something for us' Jeanette said._

_The gym started to rumble and shake and pieces of the roof started to fall from the ceiling. Simon reached over with one arm and pulled Jeanette into a semi hug. Only to save Jeanette from a, hug piece of concrete, that was about to fall on her and crushing her. Simon and Jeanette both blushed and looked into each other eyes. Simon leaned over to whisper something into her ear but was interrupted. With out warning the wall on the right side of the gym came crashing down. Simon turned his back to the flying debris to shield her from it. _

_A giant warm came crashing through the wall, went right for the chipmunks. Behind the wall, you could see the boys' bathroom. Water was gushing from the pipes everywhere. _

"_Oh Simon what can we do. We cannot fight this thing, can we"? Jeanette said._

_Brittany and Jeanette ran behind Alvin and Simon with frightened looks on their faces. _

_Alvin grabbed the digital pad from Simon and started to mess with it._

"_Hey Simon I have an idea"_

"_What now "he said in rolling his eyes._

"_This"_

_Alvin started hitting a couple of buttons. Things started to materialize in front of each chipmunk._

"_Alvin we just can't start fighting this thing. We do not even know if we can defeat it "_

"_Well Simon we just can't sit here"_

"_Wait "Jeanette said _

"_I have an idea"_

_They got in a in a huddle and talked"_

_**Well I did not plan any of this to go this way. I was going to have them just run. Well you just have to read the next chapter. Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 where is my cookies ?

**Digital monk's chapter 5**** Power emerges. **

AN: I dually apologize for the in popper grammar and spelling I had posted in a rush. The errors are now correct. So please read and rearview if there are any more problems pleas send me the problem in a message and I will attempted to correct it thanks.

* * *

As Jeanette and the others huddled around, they began to chat on what to do.

"Well I say we run there is no reason to fight this thing, it really has not harmed us, and it has just scared us that is all".

"Jeanette I really do not care. However if this thing decides to mess up my hair, I am going to hurt this thing. Otherwise, I agree with you".

"Well if we must fight, our chances of winning, here is not, well, good. We would have a better chance back home or get to the chipeets house".

"Well Simon I do not think that we may mot have a choice".

"Choice or not I still do not want to hurt this thing Alvin".

"The only thing that we have going for us is the monster's speed. It is quite slow, that is its greatest weakness".

RRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!

Suddenly the giant worm slamed it's tail to the ground.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to take a nap here", Alvin said.

GGURRR ROAR!

"What am I making you mad" Alvin said sarcastically

"You know I am starting to feel like this a one sided conversation over here

How about you and me take this out side uh, well how about it"?

"No-wait lets check the exit again". "Just one more time" Jeanette pleaded.

Brittany started to head for the door. "I get the door for you".

The worm gave a loud roar, which made Brittany cringe in fear. BRITTANY NO!!!! Simon and Jeanette yelled. Alvin on other hand was already zipped to her side.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!!!! Alvin yelled with conviction. NO ONE HURTS HER NO-BODY!"

Simon noticed something different about Alvin a Lummis red light started to glow from the canter of his forehead. The red light quickly enveloped around the caped chipmunk's body. With fire in his eye's and his teeth clenched, Alvin tightened up his fist and stricken the ground with all his might. A tsunami of Boards, nails, dirt, and concrete, Alvin latterly, blew the monster away, right back in to the boys' bathroom. You could hear and see the monster hitting the wall. From Alvin's point of view, he could see the monster in the bathroom against the wall. Alvin could also see the water and concrete falling down, around and on top of the monster. Simon, Jeanette and Brittany were stunned; by his actions. Alvin was still breathing heavy from the anger and adrenaline that was pumping through his veins. Brittany reached up to Alvin in a slightly terrified state, not sure weather she should touch him or not. Brittany finally grasped Alvin's shoulder she could feel the tension, anger, pain and his love for her. Then Alvin realized that Brittany had grasped his shoulder his body suddenly relaxed, which was noticeable by Brittany .Simon and Jeanette stood in awe and wonderment at what Alvin had just done.

Moments later Simon could see the red aurora around Alvin dissipate. Alvin finally got up off the ground with Brittany and Jeanette's help. An exhausted Alvin looked at Simon. In a low quiet voice said.

"Let us get out of here before he wake s up and comes after us".

Looking back at what he had just done, Alvin watched as an electrical cord came down and made contact with the unconscious monster. Jeanette herd snap, crackle, and buzzing of the electricity awaking the monster. With a loud roar, the monster had awakened.

"Everyone RUN TO TH E CAR! NOW!" Brittany yelled

"Why did I not think of that Simon said coldly?

"Simon do not be so rude to my sister" Jeanette said.

As they made it to the car, the monster came barreling through the side of the bulling. Bricks and debris was flying across parking lot hitting the car. The worn looking monster had suddenly grown in size and speed.

"In you go Alvin", Simon said.

Simon and Jeanette placed him in the net car. Brittany hoped in the drivers' seat.

"How do you start this thing Alvin"? Brittany said in a panic.

Brittany turned her head only to notice that Alvin was out cold, sleeping. Simon jumped out with the net pad in hand. "What are you doing Simon'? Jeanette yelled

Simon started to draw on the net pad with a pen.

"This" Simon stated

A wall parried in front of them protecting them from the worm monster's attack.

"Will you hurry it up already" Brittany said turning her head back in Simon's direction.

"Get in".the girls said in crocus.

AT THE MILLERS HOUSE...

Eleanor had finally given up. She could not find Simon, Alvin, or even her sisters. She started to cry not knowing what to do. Eleanor is usually quite the strong one in the group but at this point, she just did not know what to do. So she decided to get back on the computer to talk to Theodore maybe she could make the both of them feel better.

"Oh Theodore", she said in her usual cheerful voice, "I have an idea".

"Have you found Simon or-or Alvin"?

"Not yet Theodore, I have Miss Miller looking for them". She said.

"W-what is you idea Ellie"?

"Why don't we play a game she said? That sound fun right"?

"Yeah" Theo said in a cheerful voice. "What did you have in mind"?

"Well? I have a couple of ideas. One idea is for me to well"… she said in an unsure voice, "is for me to give you a make over. You know we could give you a new look if you want. Alternatively, we could play the some of the online games that they have of us".

"You mean the like the racing game of you and your sisters, or the game where we could play against Alvin in the guitar battle"? Theo questioned excitedly.

"Yeah that's sounds great" Theo said, Eleanor agreed as well. Therefore, Eleanor and Theo decided to play the chipeets racing game online. Eleanor had set it up to play.

"Ha, Theo you lost again" Ellie said in a cheerful voice.

"Let's play it again"! Theo said excitedly.

"Ok Theo" she said just let me get something to eat.

"Hey! Bring me some cookies" he said jokingly.

"I will bring enough for the both of us how is that. May be I will just brig them to you", she said with a smirk on her face. While Ellie was in the kitchen getting snacks Theo was wondering around the computer yet again. Theo was looking around the desktop he noticed something that he had not seen before. A folder had Eleanor's name on it so he started to look through it. Before he could finish looking it, he hears Ellie coming back with cookies. Theodore could hear through the mic, that Miss Miller caller Eleanor.

"Eleanor dear will you come hear for a moment please". "Yes, Miss Miller I will be right up".

Eleanor set the plate of cookies and her drink down on the portal pad and walked way unaware that the cookies had disappeared.

When Eleanor came back, she discovered that the plate of cookies and her drink was gone. Eleanor thought to her self-where did it go. Eleanor shrugged her shoulders and thought to her self oh well I must have put them in the kitchen. Eleanor sat down not thinking of where she was sitting. To Eleanor's surprise everything in front of her started to disappear and fad into darkness.

Miss Miller made her way down stairs. "Eleanor! Eleanor? Where did everyone go"?

I know this is very short but there is a reason for that lets just say I am already working g on chapter 6 and about done


	6. Chapter 6 escape back to reallity?

Chapter 6

Eleanor eyes fluttered open. A smiling Theodore greeted her.

"Take it easy, don't get up so fast".

"What? What happened? Where am I"? Eleanor sat up in a panic.

"You're in the computer," Theodore said as he picked up her glass of milk and one of her chocolate chip cookies.

"I am what"!

"In the computer" He said again. "I was sitting here getting very hungry, and wished for a plate of cookies and something to drink". "Then suddenly a plate of cookies appeared right in front of me. Then you just appeared".

"Did you wish for me to" she said with the blushing of her cheeks and batting of her eyes.

"Well" Theodore said shyly.

Eleanor and Theodore continue to talk for about twenty minutes. When Eleanor decided to get up and walk around the computer. She also just likes her sisters and the chipmunks noticed the way that the computer had looked. As Theodore and Eleanor walked around the computer, she had noticed that she had a file cabinet with her name on it, and it was already open.

"Theodore"? Ellie questioned.

"Yes"? He responded nervously.

"Were you in my folder"?

"Well? Ha ha yes my canorousness got the best of me I am sorry".

"Well Theo it's fine, I would expect that from Alvin". Theodore hung his head. "Theodore? Do not worry about. I love you, you know that, don't you"?

"Yeah I do" "It's just that- I love you to and- I – I am sorry".

"You're sorry that you love me or you sorry that you got caught"?

"That I got caught".

Eleanor suddenly had an idea so she turned to Theodore. With her bright wide eyed green eyes said.

"Why don't we look at some of my recipes"? "Come one it will be fun". "We can pick some out to bake or cook later what do you say Theodore"!

"Yeah" he said excitedly.

As Brittany was driving, and Simon and Jeanette were chatting in the back seat, Brittany started to hum to her self. She glanced over to a sleeping Alvin. Unaware that Brittany's hand was glowing a slight pink aura, she reached over to Alvin brushed the side of his head with her right hand gently. Alvin started to stir a little moan and groaned. Simon and Jeanette on the other hand were in the back seat discussing the events of the last few hours. Then Simon started to go through the net pad to see just what Alvin had done Jeanette thoughts started to drift. She started to wonder if they would ever get out here this digital world. Then her thoughts started to wonder but also drift in to Simons' direction.

"I wonder if he knows just how much I love him, if he loves me as much as I love him. I mean we have told each other that we love each other, but does that mean that we could get married or have kids ,wait, wait. Whoa, slow it down Jean your are moving way to fast. What is he staring at me? It is not the net pad. Is he staring at me? Whoa god he is cute"

"Yes" she said in a quiet and quizzical

Voice.

"Take a look at this Jeanette. Alvin some how created a profile one this net pad. I do not know how but Alvin gave him self an up grade. He enhanced his natural abilities".

"What do you mean Simon".

"Ok we all know Alvin is naturally strong physically and mentally, but ha can be unstable. It looks like he enhanced those abilities so much that. It looks like he gave himself special abilities".

"We could apply this upgrade to all of us Simon, not that there is a reason to do so "Jeanette said.

"Well I am certain that I can give all of us this enhancement while we are in this digital universe. Of course, I do not know what the ability will be for each one of us; also, we do not know what we are going to run into. Just like that worm monster".

"Oh" is all that Jeanette could say.

Simon decided to work on their new gifts. Alvin woke up to a singing Brittany.

"Mmm where am I heaven? Cause I hear an angel singing", he muttered. I "W-What happened? Why are you driving the car? Where is Simon"?

"I am in the back seat Alvin". Simon said in a matter of fact altitude said Simon

"You have been asleep for the last twenty minutes", in a concerned voice

"Good thing there is no wind my hair would be a mess", Brittany said randomly

Alvin retorted with "your hair looks fine babe. Mine on the other had well Looks like I have bed head," he said jokingly.

"No smart ass you have hat hair". Simon chuckled a little.

Alvin turned his head "Don't make me come aback there Simon"!

"You won't, we are in a moving vehicle", Simon retorted.

"You know Alvin; you are kind of cute when you are asleep"

Alvin started to blush and Brittany giggled. , then she took her one had, while driving, and started to play with a strand of her hair nervously. .

Brittany finally spotted a place that she wanted to hide out, in the mall of course.

Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Brittany ran into the mall. Jeanette and Brittany ran in the direction of the clothing department store. Simon and Alvin went in the video rental store and video games. .

"Boy Brittany can pick a great place to hide out" Alvin said.

"If you say so Alvin".

"Look just because she did not park in a dusty old book store or library does not mean that this place is not a great place to hide".

"Wait that s it"?

"What's it Alvin" Simon queried.

If this is a digital world we can do anything right? Alvin asked.

Well yes, Alvin we can or could use any move form a game or we could hide anywhere we want?

What do you have in mind? Simon asked

Simon can you write us a program to let us do anything.

Well yes but-

Do it and Simon how long until you are done?

If I this by my self ten minutes. If I have Jeanette's help, five minutes.

Therefore, Alvin went to find the girls.

"Brittany why are we hiding out at the mall we could have hidden out anywhere like our house or the library". "What do you think?" Jeanette yelled.

"Uh" "Jeanette, I wanted to hide out, and I figured that if I had to hide out that we could do some shopping ".

"oh well ok" What about this one"

Jeanette held up a purple and plaid skirt and pink top "ah no I don't think so ", well may be the pink mini top", and pink mini skirt, with pink sneakers and a - well I want to look good for Alvin. I mean he did save me in all."

"Like I don't want to look good for Simon"?

* * *

Eleanor and Theodore were finally sitting down after playing many games and looking at recipes. Theodore sat when an idea came to him. Theodore looked at Eleanor with a thoughtful expression and said. "Hey Ellie I will be right back okay it's a surprise."

Theodore ran down a hall When Theodore came back he had a hand full of roses and a digital camera.

"Here you go; I thought that you would like this."

"Why thank you Theodore!" she said excitedly.

Ellie took a snapshot of Theodore. "Awe that's cute." she said.

Theodore grabbed her hand "I have one more surprise for you ".

A door opened it's was a room but it, it was a meadow that was surrounded by a forest.

* * *

Brittany went to a window in the dress shop and paid the cashier what needed to be paid.

"Yes send this to this address before Friday"

"What's Friday Britt?" Jean said "n-nonthing important," she said.

Alvin finally arrived after checking twelve-dress shop, ten shoes stores, and three purse shops, and the food court. He found Brittany and Jeanette just leaving the dress shop.

"Phew finally found you" he said out of breath.

"What's up Alvin?" Jeanette questioned.

"Ah ha SI- Simon needs your help with something like now" Alvin almost tripped over his own feet he was so tired from running. Alvin showed them the way to where Simon was.

"I think we need to go back home and get out of here before Friday at least." Alvin said.

"Alvin where are we going this Friday?"

"Oh I really wanted to surprise you Britt really I do?"

"Lets just you don't get air sick," Alvin said

"Air sick? Wait- Alvin?"

"Okay you guys are you done?" asked Alvin.

"All set" Jeanette replied.

"So Simon how do we activate out enhancements" Brittany questioned.

"I have already have activated everyone's enhancement, including Eleanor and Theodor's"

"But they are not in the computer." Jeanette replied.

: We do not know if they are or are not. We do not know what happened when we brought into the computer. Something could have happened, remember our computers are linked, Chipeets and my computer were linked by the internet."

"So what you are saying Si is that Theo could be in the girl's computer right?" Alvin stated.

"Correct"

"And if there have been viruses' attacking us they could be after Theo as well" Jeanette said in a worry some tone.

"The problem is we don't know if Eleanor is with Theo or still on the outside"

"Why are we even standing around talking about it let's go" Alvin yelled.

The boys and girls gather everything and headed for the net car. This time Jeanette was driving the car.

"Wait who is letting her drive the car," Alvin complained. "She will do fine Alvin" Simon replied

It took them twice as long to get to the girls house, but by the time they got there, Jeanette had gained more confidence in her self. As they parked the car, Jeanette looked at Simon and questioned him.

"Oh Simon I have a question"

"Yes" he replied.

"How do we get back in to our computer, I mean we left your computer and enter into this world? How do we get back into our world?"

"Lets check out your computer then we will figure it out okay "

"The boys entered the chipeets house. It looked like their house! Simon walked up the computer and started to search the computer for Theodore.

"Jeanette! Can you get you digital camera from up stairs." Simon questioned.

"Yes what do you need the camera for?" she asked.

"You will see," he said.

Jeanette came back with her camera and handed it to Simon.

"Thank you Jeanette"

"Your welcome"

Simon and Jeanette intently studied the computer. Alvin and Brittany snuck up stairs quietly to go up to Brittany's room. Brittany opened the door, stuck her head and looked around. Then they both entered the room and closed the door. Once in the room Alvin and Brittany hopped on to her bed. They both lay in bed Alvin holding Brittany in his arms them both falling asleep. Down stairs, Simon and Jeanette had found what they were searching.

"There he is" Simon said.

"Is that my sister and Theodore?" "I can't believe this my youngest sister and your brother are, are humph!"

"Relax Jean its not like their doing anything wrong, what they are doing is perfectly natural"

"SIMON!"

"What they are just holding each other in a comforting yet romantic manner they are not having sex "

"I know that it's just I never seen my sister being like this with a boy" "it's just hard to take in that's all"

"If you think that's hard to take in try this "Simon brought up a live view of Brittany room. Jeanette's jaw dropped.

"I am going to go right up there and give her a piece of my mind what is she thinking!" but Simon grabbed her had to stop her. "Wait stay here" Simon could tell that she was agitated about her sister s being in the situation that they are in, so he did the only thing logical. He kissed Jeanette. He felt the tension in her body melt like a block of ice in a heat wave. She looked down at him smiled after the long kiss smiled and said "okay".

Theodore and Eleanor laid there under a tree sleeping. To them it felt like a warm summer day. With out warning a vid window popped up.

"To those who sleep under my tree I say LEAVE OR DIE!"

Simon could not help but chuckle at what he had done. Hiding behind a towel that Jeanette had holding up in front of the camera. Simon repeated his words. Theodore woke up in a fright. Eleanor jumped and blushed at that very moment. She could tell that is was Jeanette being involved it was her sisterly intuition that told her this.

"Okay you two knock it off" Eleanor yelled

A very confused Theodore Looked up

"Hold on "

"Simon!" Theodore exclaimed.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Theodore yelled.

* * *

Okay one or two chapters left next one is going to be the a while to write this one. Please Please review! .


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so is tu let you know that I hve notgevin up on my writing. Its just that well I have had some major set backs like my pc crashing and then my frends pc crashes, then , even thought I backed up all of my files my hd goes bad. So I lost the last two chapters that had finshed and had yet to post. I just can't win for loosing. So I finally got my pc back up got a new hardrive and and running with a different operating system so, to all that have read my storyies please don't guive on me. Oh and now I am working so things will be slow for I dno't know how long but I will up date soon. So thanks. Leave me some messages. Thanks.**


End file.
